Changes
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Jou and Seto are in study hall Seto wants to study, but Jou has something different in mind...fluffy Jou and Seto, oneshot


Rowan and Sakura are proud to present you with…a conversation. It's Seto/Jou, we got depressed by "Ignore the Rain"; if you want, you can count this as its humorous counter-part. Or read it separately. Doesn't matter as long as it makes you smile.

By the way, did we ever tell you what makes us smile the most? Here, we'll tell you now…it's when we get to announce to the whole ignorant world that we. don't. own. YGO.

See, wasn't that fun? Didn't that make you smile? huh? No? Well, maybe this will…

_Changes_

Jou slumped in his seat, sitting backwards on the chair to face Kaiba, who sat right behind him. They were in study hall, Seto was actually trying to study, and Jou wanted to waste the incredibly dull amount of time allotted to him to make a complete nuisance of himself. This time was best and most rewardingly spent on Seto, whom fortune and a rather strict teacher had placed one in front of the other. Or was it just their last names? Jou really didn't keep track.

Now, rocking in his seat, Jou poked Seto in the shoulder. "Would you like me if I were smart?" he asked.

"No." Kaiba was resolutely sticking his nose in his book for his advanced Japanese Literature class. Jounouchi was not helping.

"If I were smaller."

"Not a chance."

Jou grinned. "If I were…_bigger_?" he snickered.

Seto did not even acknowledge that with a response.

Jou frowned and stopped his rocking to think of a good question. "If I had big feet and lived with my hill-billy family on your front lawn?" was all he could come up with.

Seto lifted his skeptic gaze over the edge of his book for a moment. "Are you crazy?"

Jou just smiled at that, then absently toying with the blonde bangs falling into his eyes, he said, "Well, what if I were a brunette, just like you?"

"I could look in the mirror for that."

Jou pouted but the effect was lost on Kaiba, whose eyes were much more fascinated by the flowing language of his book than the adorable expression of the boy. "Would you like me if I was eloquent?" Jou asked, glancing at the book Seto held in his hands.

Seto smirked and lowered the book to reply, "When would you be talking?"

Jou laughed, tossing his head back and letting a clear ring of mirth soar through the room. Then, bringing his head back towards Seto, he grinned. "If I were distinguished in bed?" he taunted.

Kaiba snorted, then hid his faintly pink cheeks behind his novel again. "I would never know if you are," he mumbled.

Jou sighed and turned in his seat, turning his back to Seto. The silence was welcome for a moment and Seto felt sure Jou had finally dropped the subject when a meek whisper from in front of him said, "Seto? Would you ever like me?"

Seto lowered his book to glance at Jou's back. The other teen's head was bowed in self-doubt and sorrow. "Ever when?" Seto said, equally quiet.

"You know…could you ever like me?"

"Would and could are very different things," Seto said. "I always have the capability to like you-"

"Do you really?"

Seto frowned slightly. "If you mean do I have a heart-"

"Yes, that."

Seto bowed his head as well, respectfully placing his book on the desk in front of him. "Of course, Katsuya. Yes, I do have feelings."

Jou turned back around in his seat until he was once again facing Seto. "If I changed everything about me, until I was no longer me- if I were like you, would you love me then?"

Seto looked up and smiled. "Oh Kat," he muttered. "Why would I want to love a carbon copy of myself? How boring that would be."

Jou's eyes lit up, especially at the endearing nickname. "You mean-" he whispered in disbelief.

Seto leaned over his desk and cupped Jou's face in his hand. "Stay blonde, will you?" he said against the soft pillows of Jou's lips, before pressing their lips together fiercely. Jou's arms immediately wound around Seto's neck, his hands burying into his hair. Seto's hands slid down to Jou's firm shoulder muscles, pulling Jou closer and slightly out of his seat. The desk separating the pair skidded harshly against the linoleum floor as both Jou and Seto fought to make it disappear. Seto's book fell to the floor. Neither boy cared.

It wasn't until they heard a sharp cough in their ears that they finally parted mouths. Looking up, Jou blushed brilliant pink as every eye in the study hall turned to them and the study hall teacher glared down at them. Seto simply glared back at the staring eyes, then turned an innocent look to the graying woman. "May we help you?"

The teacher glared down on them for a moment more, Jou's head turned down in embarrassment while Seto boldly held the gaze. Finally she turned away and returned to her desk at the head of the class. "New seats tomorrow," she announced curtly.

Jou pouted at this, but Seto simply shrugged. "Don't worry mutt, there's always lunchtime." Jou lit up, then scowled at the name. Seto only laughed. "Oh, puppy. I'm a dog person anyway."

"Really?"

Seto nodded and, leaning across his desk again, gave Jou a peck on his cheek.

Jou sniggered. "Would you like me if I was a puppy?"

Seto grinned. "Oh, but I already like you just the way you are." He smirked. "Besides, you _are_ a puppy. _My_ puppy."

Jou was satisfied with that.

_End_

Aw…that was cute! Imagine, I was able to finish that in one day! People be proud. Sakura must think this is some record, though if you take into account how short the story is…oh well, it's cute, I can't believe I used the "pup" thing, but oh well. This _is_ Puppyshipping after all. So I guess it's okay. And I know this says the story's a 1000 words or so, but the actual story is about 850. Hmm, well, I've written shorter, that's all I can say. Thinks specifically of "Moshi, Moshi" Gah, I think this was a cute story overall! I'm satisfied. I hope you all were too?


End file.
